


[podfic] Wicked Hearts

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Series: Dissonant Verses [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Felching, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Their game has escalated.





	[podfic] Wicked Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wicked Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401126) by [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally). 



**Fic** : Wicked Hearts 

**Author** : originally

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 9:01

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 8,26 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k4cwb4wj96l3sga/originally+-+Wicked+Hearts+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/aqluvdee)


End file.
